Encrypted communication 3/12
WARNING: This article contains spoilers. Read at your own risk! Previous/Next Decrypting…………multiple segments found! Parsing segments……………………………done Dumping buffer contents… Archived transmission records found. Replay transmissions? y/n: y INCOMING TRANSMISSION - RODINA Passengers and crew of the former light transport Vanguard: this is Stanislaus Litvin, speaking to you in my duly elected capacity as Wagon Master of the Rodina. Our Deep Space Imaging crew has monitored and will continue to monitor the grave situation we now find ourselves in. Notice that I say “we”, not “you”. We are all one people. Each of us owns at least one voting share in this mission, and each of our ancestors swore the same oath of allegiance to the parameters of our Mission Plan. Your success in the Vanguard lottery does not change this fact, nor does it supersede your commitments to this mission. That mission is in danger. Unprecedented, unexpected, immediate danger. You are the only ones who can effect a resolution. However, you are not alone. Our extreme distance prevents us from providing direct assistance, but I assure you every mind on this ship is currently bent to these tasks: protecting our people, eliminating this unexpected menace, and ensuring a smooth and orderly colonization of the system. We have detected lifepod transponders as well as some light craft movement. Clearly, some of you have survived. We urge you to respond to this communication. Your brothers and sisters need you. And if you are not moved by the plight of those of us who are currently awake, please consider this: we have determined that a sizable portion of the Vanguard passenger list also have family currently boxed in Rodina’s Sleeper Car. Please: honor your oaths and contact us on private frequency 43.69376 immediately. WM Stanislaus Litvin — INCOMING TRANSMISSION - {ID Parse failure - No ship code detected. Possible manual/uncoded broadcast?} Ok first off DO NOT respond to that last Rodina communication. We’re not sure if the enemy forces can detect long-range transmissions. It’s not worth the risk. Stick to short range and keep transmissions brief. Second, this is Valentina Savitskaya. I run Vanguard’s Nav division. Ran, I mean. I don’t think any other senior staff made it out, so it I’m what we’ve got. Third, if you’re in anything other than a lifepod, respond back on my frequency right now. Shuttles, SSAs, anything. We need mobile platforms if we’re going to survive. If you’re in a lifepod, sit tight. We’ll get you as soon as we have something up and running. Don’t contact me asking about other passengers. We don’t know who survived yet and you’re just putting yourself at risk. Yes, I know that’s callous, but I had family on Vanguard too. Again, DO NOT contact Rodina. I don’t care what Stan says about brotherhood and community. Don’t think his comment about the Sleeper Car was just a casual aside. We know how the folks in Aft deck feel about anyone with the money to be in a box, and that goes double for all of us. I don’t care if you really did win the lottery fair and clear and came up from Aft deck: you’re with us now. So: keep your heads down, stay quiet, and we might get through this. Val …End buffer dump Category:Encrypted communications